When the sun stops shining
by wiis
Summary: My take on what happens after series 2. Read to find out. Tom/Anya


**A/N:** Heyy guys! This is my first Survivors fic ever and it may be a bit ooc. Let's just hope it's not too much. It's set right after the second series and are my thoughts of what might happen. It's kinda Tom/Anya cause I love them. I know it's kind of short but I hope you'll like it anyway. I'll try to have chapter two up soon, but I don't know exactly when. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Survivors or any of its characters. It all belongs to Terry Nation and BBC 1.

* * *

"Tom!", she yelled, hoping to get an answer although she knew that she wouldn't. They had been looking for him for about half an hour and where no closer to finding him than they had been 30 minutes prior. "Where are you?!"

"Anya", Abby said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We need to stop looking. He's not here, otherwise we would have found him. We'll keep looking in the morning, okay?"

"But what if he's out there? He might be passed out somewhere. If we just leave, he'll die!"

"He's strong. He might even have made it back to the lab, you know."

Anya looked up at Abby, ready to protest, when Greg spoke up.

"She's right. We all need some rest, and if Tom's not there we'll get back here tomorrow."

Anya silently gave in, she knew that they were right. They couldn't keep looking all day. Following the others back to the car, she couldn't help but think that it was her fault. If she hadn't ended whatever they had, he might still be with them. He might not have gotten shot. She glanced over at Anya and Peter walking closely together, trying to be happy for them. This is what they'd been doing since day one, right? Looking for Peter. Yet, she couldn't help but feel low. They had all played a big part in this, including Tom. So how come he wasn't here with them right now. She got into the back seat of the Land Rover and let her thoughts wander.

* * *

Abby looked at Anya from the front seat of the car. She looked deep in thought and Abby was worried about her. Tom and Anya had always had a special relationship but she had noticed them getting closer over the past few days. Of course Abby wanted to find Tom. The group had lived together for months now and she couldn't consider them as just other people. They had grown into a family, and families stick together. She could imagine how Anya was feeling. She had felt the same way about finding Peter. She looked back at her son, a smile playing on her lips. That's exactly why she wouldn't give up on Tom. She knew that they could find him if they just tried hard enough. They had found Peter and when Abby had been kidnapped by Whitaker, they found her. It was possible. They would find him. She was still worried though. She had been telling the truth when she said that Tom was strong, but, doctor or not, she knew that he wouldn't survive very long without medical help. All she could do now was hope.

* * *

Anya turned over in her bed. She had been trying to sleep for about three hours but the Sandman just wouldn't come. Her thoughts once again wandered to Tom. She had told him that the fact that she wanted him wasn't enough. Maybe it was. They were two completely different personalities and she knew that you couldn't just change who you are. Well, you could for some time, but after a while, the real you would start to show. No one can just change over night. But it's true, she wants him, more than anything, so why can't she just go with it. Maybe it's to late now, maybe he's dead. She shivered and wiped away a tear that had made its way down her cheek. She closed her eyes and was instantly overcome by the dreamworld.

* * *

Tom was still standing in the quarantine part of the plane when he felt it slowly starting downwards, about to land. He's plan was really just to check out the place, what they had and who were there. He felt no need to stay with the group now, now that Anya didn't want anything to do with him. He had found a piece of cloth lying in the back of plane and had used it to stop the bleeding. It still hurt like hell but it helped a lot. He felt the plane land and slow down before stopping completely. This was the part he hadn't really figured out yet. He needed to get out of the plane without anyone spotting him, and then he needed somewhere to stay. He couldn't risk being seen. He, of course, had his gun with him but he was afraid that it wouldn't help. From what he'd heard, they had quite a few people here, and he wouldn't be able to take them all down. Before he was able to do anything further he felt something hard make impact with his head, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, what did you think? Love it, hate it? Just press the cute, green button and tell me.

/wiisxoxo


End file.
